Just A Kiss
by GoldenSaber
Summary: A special one-shot song-fic for Valentine's Day. Read to find out. :)


**Hey everyone! So I wrote another song-fic, and this time it's especially for Valentine's Day. The song is "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum and you'll see when to start playing it. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

It hadn't been long since the herd had landed on the island that they now called home. Everyone was enjoying their newfound abode, surrounded by ocean as far as the eye could see. It was an exceptionally beautiful place with dense forests, snowy mountains, and warm beaches to soak up the sun. You could almost say that it was a place of no worries or fears of any sort. The only inhabitants of the island were the members of the herd, along with the native Hyraxes that helped them fight off a certain pirate ape named Gutt, and his crew of misfits. They had been defeated and everyone in the herd knew it. Everyone had settled in to their new life, but there were two certain sabers who were getting closer to each other.

Diego had convinced Shira, a former member of Gutt's crew, to join him and the herd. It wasn't an easy decision for her, but she knew that being with Diego was what she really wanted. She refused to admit it out loud, but inside she knew she was in love with him. Diego felt the same way about her, but of course he wouldn't admit his feelings either. Sooner or later, one of them would have to make a move.

* * *

**At the beach…**

"Ahh, isn't it nice out today?" Shira said to Diego.

"Yeah, it hasn't been this warm in a while. I'm gonna go cool off in the ocean. Wanna join me?" Diego asked.

"Oh, um, no that's ok. I'm fine here."

"You sure? Come on, it's just water. It won't hurt you." he said trying to persuade her.

"That's alright, I don't like to get my fur wet."

"Alright, suit yourself."

He walked into the ocean and started swimming around, remembering what the sloth had taught him years before. '_Claw, kick, claw, kick'_ he kept mentally repeating to himself. Even though it was natural for him now, it still helped him to think it.

Shira was watching him and BADLY wanted to swim with him, but her fear of water kept her at bay. She finally made herself get up and go to the water's edge, but didn't dare go a step farther.

He swam up to her.

"So, did you change your mind?"

"Not exactly" she said staring at the water, unsure of what to do.

"Is something wrong? You seem terrified to even touch it" he said concerned.

"N-no, of course not. I'm just not ready yet. Actually, can you…um..."

She paused for a few seconds.

"Can you…h-help me in?" She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but she wanted to be wherever he was, so she forced herself to face her fear.

"Yeah, sure! I'll even teach you how to swim if you want" he said encouragingly to her.

She was surprised by that. "How did you know that I can't swim?"

Diego shrugs his shoulders and says "Just a hunch."

He guided her into the water and she almost turned away, but she slowly eased herself in.

"Ok, so all you have to do is claw, then kick, claw, then kick. Try it."

"I-I'm afraid. I can't do this!" she said, starting to leave.

"Don't worry! I'm right here, I won't let you get hurt. Trust me." he said with a sweet smile.

She returned a smile and said "Ok, here I go."

It took her a few tries, but she picked it up pretty quickly.

"Hey! Look! I'm swimming! Oh, this is so FUN!"

"You got it faster than I did! Great job!"

She swam up to him and hugged him.

"Oh thank you SO much Diego!"

He had a big smile on his face and his heart was pounding out of his chest.

They swam for a few more minutes, then reached the shore and shook the water out of their fur. Shira started licking herself and Diego just watched her. The sun reflected off of her coat, creating an even more beautiful tigress as a result. He couldn't stop looking at her gorgeous grayish-white coat. He knew that tonight would be the time to tell her. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

They had just finished eating dinner and went back to their own private cave. The moon was bright as could be on this particular night, creating a romantic scenery. Diego was working up the courage to tell her how much he really cared for her.

'_Ok, you can do this. It's just three little words. Just spit it out.'_

"Shira, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ok. What is it softie?" She was smiling at him, like she knew what was coming.

"I uh, well, I just wanted to say…you look good."

Her smile faded a little and she said "Oh. Thanks. So do you."

This was awkward for Diego and for Shira, but she decided to take charge.

"I think I know what you wanted to say, but I think it is best said like this."

**Start playing the music now :)**

**A/N: I had to remove the lyrics because it conflicted with a rule on FanFiction. Sorry. **

* * *

"Shira, I love you with all my heart. Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too Diego. You're my one and only."

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R please! :)**


End file.
